


Voltron characters as things my friends have said

by anagramsarealwaysupsidedown



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: slight klance I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-06 20:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15202412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anagramsarealwaysupsidedown/pseuds/anagramsarealwaysupsidedown
Summary: im sorry my friends wanted this so i did it its not that funny





	Voltron characters as things my friends have said

Lance: I'm just trying to sit here and eat my cornchips when you come banging on my door

Pidge: I haven't been outside in days

Shiro: Everything that could be wrong is wrong

Lance: I'm just too lazy

Keith: I don't watch that show *dabs*

Keith: I keep having to tell my dad to go to sleep

Lance: I will punch you in the ear if you don’t close your eyes and sleep at normal times  
Keith: Shh

Keith: I swear to god if you don't stop right now I will actually smite you  
Lance: I have already been smote

Shiro: I'm dying

Shiro: How many sons do you have?  
Allura: As many as I want

Lance: You would not believe your boot, if honey wheres my super suit  
Keith: I hate you, but thank you

Keith: I was just about to get some Cheez Its but then I remember YOU ATE THEM ALL  
Lance: I am not sorry

Pidge: I got my spectacles today  
Hunk: Jesus christ just call them glasses

Pidge: Um if your laptop is overheating i think you should get off  
Lance: Um how about no because you're not my mom

Shiro: I'm dead  
Keith: I would say same but I'm not

Keith: I don't like Queer Eye. Not because it's gay just because I don't like makeover shows  
Lance: Homophope  
Keith: I literally am gay

Hunk: Oh hello feet I love you just kidding I hate you feet

Lance: Sleep  
Keith: You don't tell me what to do  
Lance: I'm giving a recommendation  
Keith: No  
Lance: Ok

Keith:*slicks back hair* Danny Zuko here


End file.
